


Точка невозврата

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Есть в авиации официальное понятие "точка невозврата". Это точка на трассе, начиная с которой топлива на борту самолета просто не хватит, чтобы либо вернуться назад на аэродром вылета, либо долететь до запасного аэродрома. Акааши кажется, что он точку невозврата прошел уже в тот момент, когда познакомился с Бокуто.





	Точка невозврата

Хрип. Воздух с трудом вырывается наружу, царапая пересохшее горло. Воздух со свистом врывается обратно в легкие, обжигая болезненным огнем. Дышать невообразимо тяжело.

Больно. Не пошевелиться. Пальцы сжаты в кулаки, ногти впиваются в ладони, разрывая кожу до крови. Запястья будто в тисках – чужие руки сильнее всяких капканов. Не дернуться, не вырваться, не освободиться. 

_Я все равно тебя найду._

Чужой шепот проникает под кожу, пробирает до костей, оседает камнем на сердце. Слезы застилают глаза, обжигают горящие от пощечин щеки. Стекают, скапливаются у ключиц, расцветающих следами от чужих зубов.

_Даже если ты снова сбежишь._

Ужас липким, холодным потом ползет по прижатой к стене спине. Стена шершавая, холодная, царапает даже сквозь футболку. Темно. Чужое лицо не видно, но не надо даже закрывать глаза, чтобы вспомнить его черты в мельчайших подробностях. Глаза, наверняка, горят безумным огнем. Губы, наверняка, растянуты в улыбке.

Кривой. Безумной. Сумасшедше довольной. Так всегда бывало, когда он делал что-то не так. Так всегда бывало.

_Я тебя никогда не отпущу._

Одна рука свободна – чужие пальцы, наконец, разжались, пуская кровь к онемевшему запястью. Но даже опустить руку не получается. Призрак чужого прикосновения давит на запястье, вжимает его в стену. Шершавая поверхность царапает тонкую кожу.

Голыми ягодицами о стену намного больнее.

Ремень лязгает, расстегиваясь, джинсы с бельем сползают вниз.

_Даже не пытайся спрятаться._

Он и не пытается. Не сейчас. Тогда, раньше, – да. Но все бесполезно. Всегда все заканчивается одинаково. Его находят. Он возвращается. Замкнутый круг.

_Ну же, улыбнись, ты же рад, меня видеть._

Сжатые губы дрожат. Глаза зажмурены, но даже это не помогает сдержать слезы. Чужая рука ложится на ягодицы, раздвигает их, пальцы скользят внутрь. Резко, грубо и больно.

Так всегда бывало. Так всегда бывает, когда он пытается сбежать. И сейчас он не…

Сбегает.

В реальность.

Акааши лежит, безумно уставившись в темноту. В уголках глаз блестят слезы. Дыхание спертое, хриплое. Он бьет себя по груди кулаком, стараясь расслабить сведенные судорогой мышцы, стараясь разбить ком, застрявший где-то на уровне легких. Вдохнуть получается не сразу. 

Акааши стоит под струями воды необычно долго, меняя температуру от обжигающего огня до лютого холода. Это немного приводит в себя. Он задумчиво трет запястья – на них ни следа от чужих прикосновений. Ладони не болят, хотя стоит закрыть глаза и можно почувствовать снова, как ногти впиваются в кожу. Акааши проводит пальцами между ягодиц. Все хорошо, не больно. Через полчаса удается окончательно поверить, что все это просто сон. Просто нереально реалистичный сон. 

Ничего особенного. Подобные он видит не в первый и, думается, не в последний раз. Но впервые за долгое время так ярко. Сердце перестало стучать рвано уже давно, но стоит отвлечься на мгновение от реальности, как подсознание бьет воспоминаниями и дыхание сбивается. Акааши даже интересно, сможет ли он избавиться от вечного давящего ощущения в груди хоть когда-нибудь. Ведь он уже давно один. В этот раз действительно долго. Так почему эти сны никак не прекратятся. Почему после пробуждения не становится легче. Почему не радость от свободы, а чувство опустошения преследует его наяву. 

Акааши зарывается руками в волосы и тянет темные пряди до боли. Боль слишком легкая, чтобы отвлечь от мыслей. Сигаретный дым не помогает тоже. Акааши ломает сигарету в пепельнице, ломает до хруста тонкие пальцы. 

_Бокуто всегда ненавидел обе эти привычки._

Акааши старается дышать ровно, пьет небольшими глотками горячий, горький растворимый кофе. Рука снова тянется к пачке; взгляд падает на давно побелевшие шрамы на запястье. 

«Его здесь нет», – мысленно напоминает себе Акааши, все-таки закуривает и тут же кашляет. 

– Хватит прокуривать мне кухню, – реальность врывается в мысли женским голосом и ударом двери о стену. 

– Извини, – ровно говорит Акааши, пока подруга достает из сушилки чашку и щелкает чайником. Акааши встает и плотно закрывает дверь кухни: на ограниченной территории ему легче. За дверью кухни, квартиры, подъезда, где-то в этом городе все еще есть он, но пока мир – четыре стены – все хорошо. Все и правда хорошо. 

– Завтра возвращается отец, – она садится за стол напротив, крутит в руках кружку с дымящимся чаем. 

– Я уйду на работу сразу с вещами. 

– Прости. 

– Ты мне очень помогла, – Акааши чуть улыбается и накрывает ее руки на чашке своими. Чувствует, как под прикосновениями вздрагивают пальцы. – Я могу тебя как-то отблагодарить? – он поглаживает запястья, выступающие костяшки, скользит под длинные рукава свитера. 

– Ты нашел себе квартиру? – она мягко высвобождает руки и подносит кружку к губам, хотя чай еще слишком горячий, чтобы пить. 

– Вчера внес залог и подписал договор. Заехать смогу послезавтра. 

– Где останешься завтра? – она смотрит в стол, в кружку, на свои руки. 

– Что-нибудь придумаю, – Акааши смотрит на ее затылок и думает, что слишком жестоко было пользоваться ее добротой. Наверное, он ничем не лучше. И «не было выбора» звучит как слишком слабое оправдание. – Спасибо за все, правда. Без тебя я бы не справился. 

– Без меня не… 

– Не надо, все хорошо.

***

Акааши тушит сигарету о стену, щелчком отправляет бычок в сторону мусорки, в последний раз глубоко вдыхает свежий ночной воздух и ныряет через заднюю дверь обратно в бар.

Музыку слышно даже в подсобке, запах готовящейся еды из кухни смешивается с запахом сигарет из зала и от собственной одежды, щекочет ноздри. Акааши глубоко вздыхает, толкает дверь и ныряет за барную стойку, кивком головы отпуская второго бармена на перерыв. Поздняя ночь уже перевалила в раннее утро, а посетителей все еще довольно много. Акааши это любит, так смена пролетает быстрее. А потом весь день можно спать, если получится, то без снов. Обычно после тяжелой работы так и получается. 

Акааши методично смешивает коктейли, перекидывается дежурными фразами с гостями, что сидят за баром. Спасибо громкой музыке, вести долгие беседы она не дает. Он собирает со стойки грязную посуду, когда взгляд цепляется за чужие длинные пальцы, скользит по запястью, предплечью, покрытому татуировкой. Слабый свет мешает рассмотреть рисунок в подробностях. Край ее теряется под рукавом футболки. Акааши осознает, что залип слишком надолго, смотрит в лицо незнакомому парню и получает насмешливый взгляд в ответ. Парень тянется к нему через стойку, опираясь на нее локтями, почти ложится грудью на деревянную поверхность, манит пальцем к себе. Акааши поддается этому жесту, подается вперед. Гость шепчет заказ прямо на ухо, касаясь его губами. Слишком шумно, голос слишком тихий, Акааши приходится податься ближе, чтобы расслышать слова. Чужое дыхание обжигает, чужой голос обволакивает. 

Акааши кивает и идет выполнять заказ, чувствуя на себе чужой взгляд. Привычное ощущение. Необычное от парня. Акааши снова поднимает взгляд, рассматривает незнакомца. Красив. Улыбается приятно. Хороший вариант, главное, не ошибиться. Акааши смешивает коктейль, кончиком трубочки пробует. Как всегда идеально. Капля падает на подбородок, стекает по шее. Акааши подхватывает ее пальцем, стирает с кожи, размазывает по губам и облизывается. Дергает ворот форменной футболки и ерошит себе волосы на затылке, прежде чем подхватить бокал и пройти к гостю. Между ними несколько шагов и высота барной стойки. Взгляд незнакомца горит, это видно даже на расстоянии. Акааши ставит перед ним бокал и дежурно кивает головой. 

– Когда заканчивается твоя смена? 

– Через три часа. 

Незнакомец сидит за стойкой до самого утра. 

Туалетная кабинка не лучшее место для полноценного секса, Акааши уже приходилось испытывать это на себе. Зато для быстрого минета вполне подойдет. Он хлопает крышкой унитаза, садится на него, дергает незнакомца за бедра, разворачивая к себе. Вжикает молнией и тянет джинсы с бельем вниз. Отстраняется немного, вдыхает так глубоко, что химический запах освежителя забивает ноздри – так должно быть хорошо. Так должно получиться. 

Время спустя Акааши отстраняется и сплевывает в стоящую тут же мусорку. Незнакомец тяжело дышит, опираясь спиной о закрытую дверь кабинки. Акааши вытирает губы, незнакомец проводит пальцами по его щеке. Акааши дергает от этого прикосновения. Неправильное, не так он привык, чтобы к нему прикасались. Все это неправильно, не так, как должно быть. Это осознание оглушает, давит на грудную клетку камнем. Поцелуй не вызывает ничего, кроме тошноты. Чужие губы липкие, неприятные, от них пахнет алкоголем. Акааши отстраняется, бросает сухое: «Пока», – и выходит из кабинки, из туалета, из бара, из еще одной попытки найти кого-то. 

Гравием под кедами хрустит очередная разбитая надежда. Акааши не хочет признавать, что ни с кем другим он ничего не может. Пытался. Ни один гребаный раз. Он хочет освободиться. Он хочет забыть. Он действительно хочет быть с кем-то еще. Хотя бы просто спокойно жить дальше. 

Он не может. От осознания хочется выть.

***

– Если Бокуто спросит, я скажу, что ты здесь, – Куроо зевает и сонно щурится, но пропускает Акааши в квартиру.

– Когда он спрашивал в последний раз? 

– Неделю назад, – говорит Куроо, недолго подумав. 

– Вряд ли спросит сегодня. Я только на одну ночь, – отвечает Акааши, стягивает с ног кеды, кидает сумку на пол у входа. – Пожалуйста. 

Куроо только молча закрывает дверь и, подхватив чужую сумку, переносит ее в комнату. Акааши идет следом. 

Куроо не его друг. Своих друзей у него не осталось. Обратиться больше не к кому. Куроо своему лучшему другу врать, конечно, не будет. В прошлый раз Бокуто забрал Акааши прямо из этой квартиры. Отсутствие выбора заставляет повторять прошлые ошибки. 

Всего одна ночь. Всего лишь еще один шаг прочь от прошлой жизни. Последний рывок. 

– Кофе? – голос Куроо вырывает из мыслей. 

– Не откажусь, – кивает Акааши и садится за стол на кухне, на автомате бросая на него пачку сигарет. Достает одну, но убирает обратно. Щелкает зажигалкой бездумно. 

– Его здесь нет, – Куроо улыбается и ставит на стол чашку, пепельницу, открывает окно. 

– Я знаю, – зачем-то вслух говорит Акааши – напоминает себе? – и закуривает. 

– Мне скоро уходить на работу, – Куроо потягивается и сладко зевает. – Запасных ключей у меня нет, если что просто захлопни дверь. 

– Я уйду завтра утром, – Акааши ломает едва прикуренную сигарету о пепельницу. – Если ты не против. 

– Хорошо, – Куроо кивает и отпивает кофе из своей кружки. – Слышал ты сменил работу. 

Акааши кивает. 

– И съехал, – Куроо чешет затылок. 

Акааши кивает. 

– Нашел новую квартиру? – Куроо приглаживает рукой растрепанные больше обычного пряди, но это помогает мало. 

Акааши кивает. 

– Не расскажешь? – хмыкает Куроо. 

Акааши качает головой.

***

Новая квартира темная – дома стоят так близко друг к другу, что у солнца нет никаких шансов добраться до всех этажей. Квартире на третьем этаже рассчитывать не на что. Акааши это устраивает. Ничего не мешает спать днем.

Новая квартира маленькая. Одна комната – кухня-гостиная-спальня. Ванная, совмещенная с туалетом. Низкий стол, футон, кухонная мебель, минимум посуды, ничего на стенах. Одна дверь ведет в квартиру, другая – в ванную. Держать их закрытыми не составит труда. Четыре стены и маленькое окно – идеальная клетка. Безопасная. Другой мир, там, за дверью, туда Акааши выходит только тогда, когда нужно на работу. Бар находится недалеко – еще один плюс нового жилья. На улице ровно три минуты до автобуса, шесть остановок, десять минут до бара. Акааши преодолевает это расстояние всегда бегом, заткнув уши наушниками, засунув руки в карманы куртки или толстовки или джинсов. Не смотрит по сторонам, боится увидеть знакомое лицо. Так всегда бывало. Его находили. Ощущение, что это всего лишь вопрос времени не отпускает ни на мгновение. 

Ощущение, что он на самом деле этого ждет, хочется вырезать вместе с сердцем, что предательски бьется сильнее, стоит только вспомнить что-то хорошее.

***

Акааши лежит на своем футоне и смотрит в темный потолок. На нем расцветает светом чужая улыбка. Акааши до боли зажмуривается, но яркие пятна под веками напоминают чужие глаза, те тоже горят огнем. Акааши смотрит на округлые шрамы на ладони, вспоминает запах паленой кожи, когда кончик сигареты обжигал так больно, – он ненавидел сигареты, – а память подкидывает, как потом Бокуто без устали целовал свежие ожоги, зализывал их, своей неудержимой нежностью и заботой делая только больнее.

Дурманил своим искренним раскаянием. Говорил, что больше такого не повторится («повторится» – настойчиво билось в голове у Акааши), что больше он не причинит ему боли («причинит», – не сомневаясь, думал Акааши). Просил поверить. Говорил, что любит. «Не верю, не люблю», – отчаянно кричал Акааши. Всегда беззвучно. Всегда только кивал в ответ, всегда только Бокуто улыбался. 

Всегда надеялся, что любовь со временем тоже заживет, как и раны на ладони, как разбитая из-за Бокуто дружба с другими людьми. 

Зажили только раны на коже. Заживают только плохие воспоминания. Надежда на то, что все изменилось бы, бьется робко где-то внутри, как бы не старался Акааши ее вырвать с корнем. С каждым днем, с каждой неделей, с каждым месяцем вспоминать плохое все сложнее. Память, будто издеваясь, подкидывает улыбки, смех и теплые вечера на диване в обнимку, и потрясающий секс, когда Бокуто не злился, и подарки, от которых Акааши избавился в первую (снова) очередь, а теперь страстно по ним скучает. Страстно по нему скучает. 

От собственного бессилия хочется кричать, хочется разбить себе голову молотком, только чтобы вытащить оттуда эти бесконечные мысли. Останавливает то, что Бокуто бы это очень разозлило.

***

Всадить себе в ладонь ножницы и представить, что это Бокуто сделал, оказывается довольно просто. Злость на него накатывает с новой силой, ярость поднимается в сердце, но больная любовь не сменяется на целительную ненависть, как бы Акааши этого не хотел. У него никогда не получается искренне ненавидеть Бокуто. Только себя. За слабость в том числе. За то, что даже сейчас мысли о Бокуто возбуждают.

Акааши накрывает пораненной ладонью член и яростно дрочит, ненавидя себя все больше с каждым движением руки. Боль и наслаждение накрывают разом, кровь оглушительно бьется в ушах, глаза зажмурены, а под веками яркие пятна-глаза. Разрядка не приносит облегчения, Акааши утыкается в подушку лицом и кусает губы до крови, стараясь проглотить обжигающий горло ком. 

Слезы тоже не приносят облегчения. Акааши кажется, что ему уже ничего не поможет. От себя не убежать. Сменить работу, жилье, даже город довольно просто. Но сменить себя – непосильная задача. 

С Бокуто Акааши чувствует себя, будто умирает. Без него он и вовсе не живет.

Решить, что хуже, не получается.

***

Бокуто его находит.

Акааши кажется, что светит солнце, но это просто Бокуто улыбается. Стоит напротив – Акааши только вышел из бара, прошел буквально несколько десятков метров, рассматривая землю под ногами, но неведомая сила заставила его поднять взгляд. 

Утро пасмурное, небо затянуто низкими тучами, но напротив Акааши сияет улыбкой солнце. Акааши всегда летит на свет Бокуто, как мотылек на пламя свечи. Только Акааши не сгорает, медленно тлеет – мучительно и долго. 

Акааши снова ослепляет этот свет. Он закрывает глаза, но под веками привычно взрываются яркие огни. Еще бы уши заткнуть, чтобы чужие слова не вворачивались в мозг гвоздями, не лишали последней воли. 

– Я по тебе невыносимо скучал, – говорит Бокуто, и Акааши не в силах сопротивляться, открывает глаза и смотрит прямо на него. 

– Я тебя нашел, – говорит Бокуто; его улыбка сияет сверхновой, будто только что он выиграл главный приз. Нашел в жизни цель, смысл и истинное счастье. Акааши стоит, не дыша, сжимает руку в кулак, впивается в свежую – уже десятую? – рану на ладони ногтями, но боль не отрезвляет. Нет в этом мире средства, которое может отрезвить Акааши от Бокуто. 

Кажется, Бокуто это знает. Открывает объятия, и улыбается, улыбается, улыбается. Акааши влипает в эту улыбку, в горящий взгляд, в объятия, как в зыбучие пески: с размаху, с разбегу, обеими ногами, без шанса на спасение. 

Бокуто смеется счастливо, зацеловывает лицо, беспорядочно гладит по спине, не переживая, что это могут увидеть случайные прохожие. Акааши вдыхает полной грудью родной запах, млеет под правильными прикосновениями, впитывает всем телом любимое тепло.

– Пойдем домой, – говорит Бокуто. Не спрашивает, утверждает. Акааши только кивает головой. От осознания того, что сопротивляться он не может, хочется выть. Вой затыкает поцелуй. 

– Все будет хорошо, – шепчет Бокуто прямо в его губы и гладит по щеке пальцами. 

Акааши только кивает, накрывает его руку своей, трется об нее щекой, целует ладонь. Думает, что сбежать от Бокуто в этом мире у него не получится. 

Он просто не сможет. Не вытравит его из сердца, памяти и мыслей. 

Остается поверить, в очередной раз, что все и правда будет хорошо. В этот раз точно. 

В этот раз, пожалуйста, пусть будет хорошо.

***

Квартира Бокуто просторная; светлая, как и он сам. Акааши вернулся в нее в тот же день, когда встретил Бокуто недалеко от бара. Ему казалось, что в спешке нет никакого смысла, ему и его квартира нравится, и он может дожить в ней до конца месяца. Даже показал ее Бокуто, чтобы тот не думал, что он просто пытается сбежать снова. Но Бокуто сказал, что та квартира слишком маленькая для Акааши, слишком тесная, не подходит ему. Не должен он жить в таких условиях. Акааши заслуживает большего. И главное, там нет Бокуто. А здесь есть.

Бокуто ставит на стол кружки с дымящимся кофе, болтает беззаботно, вываливая новости последних месяцев. Кухня-гостиная залита солнечным светом – верхний этаж, другие дома не накрывают своей тенью, у солнца нет шансов не светить в окна. А если оно скроется за тучами, то в квартире есть свое собственное солнце. Теплое, порой обжигающее.

– Где ты был все это время? – спрашивает Бокуто, устраиваясь напротив за высоким столом.

– В той квартире, – отвечает Акааши, по привычке достает из кармана пачку сигарет и бросает ее на стол, но тут же спохватывается и прячет обратно. Смотрит затравленно на Бокуто, тот только улыбается в ответ:

– Ненавижу эту твою привычку, – ровно говорит он, и Акааши замирает. – Но если тебе это необходимо, то я не против, – он берет лежащую на столе руку в свою и целует ладонь. – Я не причиню тебе вреда, – он прижимает ладонь к своей щеке и улыбается так широко и искренне, что Акааши верит всем сердцем.

– Мне это не нужно, – говорит Акааши, и поглаживает щеку Бокуто кончиками пальцев.

– Ты сразу нашел квартиру? Готовился к побегу? – безмятежно спрашивает Бокуто, чуть сильнее сжимая пальцы на руке Аккаши. Смотрит внимательно, в глаза, а, кажется, в самую душу. Врать не хочется, Акааши всегда ненавидел ложь.

– Сперва остановился у вашей подруги, – ровно отвечает он и тянет руку, но Бокуто не отпускает. В его улыбке видится угроза, в его горящем взгляде – давление. Акааши никогда не мог сопротивляться.

– У той, что нас познакомила?

– Да, – кивает Акааши.

– Ты же ей нравишься. У вас что-то было? – все еще улыбается Бокуто, только его пальцы сжимаются на чужом запястье так сильно, что становится больно.

– Нет, ничего, Бокуто-сан, – ровно отвечает Акааши и чуть улыбается. Хватка на руке ослабевает. Еще одна причина, по которой Акааши никогда не врет: Бокуто всегда чувствует ложь на уровне какого-то животного инстинкта. И умеет добиваться правды.

– А еще?

– У Куроо.

– Он к тебе не приставал? Только скажи, и я перестану с ним общаться.

– Он же ваш лучший друг, – говорит Акааши. Он уже слышал это, но никогда не верил, что Бокуто и правда может отказаться от всего, ради него. В конце концов, это Акааши всегда отказывался.

– Мне кроме тебя никто не нужен, – Бокуто улыбается так, что не влюбиться в его улыбку нельзя. В этом его благословение, в этом проклятие Акааши.

– Ничего не было, Бокуто-сан, я просто переночевал у него.

– Ты же мне расскажешь, если кто-то посмеет к тебе приставать? – улыбается Бокуто все так же безмятежно, изо всех сил сжимая сильные пальцы на тонком запястье.

– Конечно, – кивает Акааши, стараясь не обращать на внимания на боль. В конце концов, она не такая сильная. Бывало в сотни раз хуже.

– Хорошо, – Бокуто смеется и отпускает руку.

***

Акааши один. Бродит по квартире, рассматривая все, будто в первый раз. Но с того дня здесь ничего не поменялось. Даже его вещи, которые пришлось бросить, лежат там, где он их оставил. Сумка, с которой он вернулся, так и стоит не распакованная. Вытащить из нее вещи, значит признать, что он окончательно вернулся. И хоть это и в самом деле так, нет смысл отрицать, рука не поднимается открыть замок. Когда Бокуто нет рядом, Акааши думает, что зря вернулся. Каждый угол квартиры, вся мебель, даже обои на стенах напоминают о том, что тут было. Воспоминания всплывают кошмарами, спертым дыханием, бешеным пульсом. Бокуто всегда просыпается тоже, прижимает к себе, гладит по спине так нежно, что хочется, чтобы иначе он прикасаться и не мог.

***

Бокуто готовит завтраки и, иногда, ужины, спокойно реагирует на пароль на ноутбуке и повернутый экраном вниз телефон. Тщательно закрывает за собой двери, потому что видит, Акааши так комфортнее, греет улыбкой. У Акааши ощущение, что он заперт в клетке с бешеным, но пока еще спящим зверем. Еще у него ощущение, что он дома. И вырваться отсюда не получится никак.

***

Бокуто тяжело дышит, его сердце бьется так, что видно под кожей. Акааши лежит у него на плече, растрепанный и потный, и водит пальцами по груди. Зад немного саднит, – Бокуто никогда не мог сдерживаться и терпеть, – но это ничего, это не страшно. Рядом с Бокуто обжигающе тепло. Рядом с ним Акааши чувствует себя на своем месте.

Вот что по-настоящему пугает.

– Почему ты сбежал? – спрашивает Бокуто, кончиками пальцем вырисовывая узоры на плече Акааши. Акааши молчит, только ведет рукой по чужой груди. Под ладонью чувствуется неровный, длинный шрам. Он идет вверх от правой стороны груди и заканчивается у левой ключицы.

– Я же говорил, что не злюсь на тебя, – Бокуто целует в висок нежно. Акааши привычно чувствует угрозу.

– Вам пришлось обратиться в больницу, – тихо говорит Акааши и целует шрам.

– И ты сбежал, пока я был там. Ты хоть представляешь, как я ждал тебя? Каждую минуту думал, что вот откроется дверь палаты и ты войдешь. Хоть представляешь, как я расстроился, когда вернулся, а тебя тут не оказалось? Хоть представляешь, как я переживал, когда не мог тебя найти? Все эти месяцы не мог, целый год не мог!

– Простите, Бокуто-сан, – еще тише говорит Акааши, внутренне сжимаясь.

– Ты ведь больше не сбежишь от меня? – Бокуто резко переворачивается на кровати, подминая Акааши под себя. Ловит его запястья, прижимает их у него над головой.

– Нет, – говорит Акааши, глядя прямо в глаза.

– Никогда? – Бокуто до боли сжимает запястья пальцами.

– Никогда, – повторяет за ним Акашиа, даже не пытаясь вырваться. Он сам вернулся, он сам не может противиться этому прожигающему взгляду, не может не терять волю под прикосновениями, даже не важно, нежными или грубыми.

-Что же ты со мной творишь, – горячо выдыхает Бокуто, наклоняется и целует в губы так жестко, что становится больно. – Мне крышу сносит, когда ты лежишь весь такой покорный, – шепчет прямо в губы, едва отстранившись.

Акааши слизывает кровь с прокушенной губы и тяжело дышит. Бокуто давит, не только своим телом, но своей безудержной энергией, своими неконтролируемыми эмоциями.

– Ты только мой, запомни это, – Бокуто отпускает руки, и опускается ниже, покрывает поцелуями-укусами плечи и грудь. Акааши всхлипывает от безумной смеси возбуждения и боли и думает о том, что же он творит с Бокуто. 

– Скажи это, – Бокуто нависает, его рука ложится на шею, пальцы давят, сжимаясь пока еще не больно. Акааши ждет, немного, пока дышать не становится тяжело. Только потом говорит:

– Я только ваш, – и тут же судорожно вдыхает: рука на шее сменяется губами.

Акааши думает, что Бокуто может его убить. Акааши думает, что добровольно загнал себя в клетку, из которой нет выхода. Думает, что точка невозврата осталась так далеко что даже если попытаться – не найти, где она вообще была. Наверное, в тот день, когда они только познакомились. Когда Бокуто улыбнулся солнечно, а Акааши влип в эту улыбку, как в мед, и больше не смог вырваться. Влюбился с первого взгляда, с первого дружеского хлопка по спине, с первых веселых разговоров и искренних эмоций. 

Когда Бокуто сползает еще ниже и берет в рот член Акааши сразу так глубоко, что почти утыкается носом в пах, Акааши уже ни о чем не думает.

***

– Рад, что у вас все хорошо, – Куроо улыбается. Сидит на кухне, пьет заваренный Акааши чай. Ждет задержавшегося Бокуто.

– Да, – говорит Акааши, дергая длинные рукава домашней кофты – на запястьях свежие синяки.

– Как он? Справляется с собой? – Куроо крутит в руках кружку.

– Да, – отвечает Акааши, стараясь сидеть ровно. Вчера он резко бросил трубку, когда Бокуто вошел в комнату. Этого было достаточно. Все тело будет болеть еще несколько дней.

– Хорошо, он правда старается, ты же знаешь. Просто любит тебя слишком сильно и не знает, как справиться с этими эмоциями и выразить их. Ты бы видел, каким он стал, когда ты пропал, страшно смотреть было. Я думал, никогда больше в норму не придет. Но ты вернулся и теперь все хорошо, – Куроо улыбается довольно. – Еще работаешь в баре? Бокуто говорил, ты работаешь в каком-то баре.

– Нет.

– Бокуто заставил уволиться?

– Нет.

И это не было не правдой. Он просто пришел как-то ночью в бар и устроил драку. Ему просто показалось, что какой-то парень слишком внимательно смотрит на Акааши, слишком мило беседует с ним, тянет руки. Бокуто разбил ему лицо в кашу и прямо со смены забрал Акааши домой. Администратор попросил больше на работу не приходить. На следующий день Акааши с кровати встать не смог.

***

Не вмешиваться в личную жизнь, дать свободу, дать возможность работать, проводить время врозь, не следить за звонками и сообщениями, не взламывать пароль от ноутбука, не сомневаться в нем и не ревновать так сильно – Бокуто нарушил все данные Акааши обещания. Акааши свое обещание – не уходить – нарушить никак не может.

***

Акааши рассматривает в душе синяки на своем теле, часть – яркие, некоторые уже почти сошли; проводит пальцами по следам от зубов на плече, и самовнушение, что Бокуто просто не умеет иначе выражать эмоции, не может рассчитывать силу, а у него самого просто слишком нежная кожа, уже не работает.

Акааши медленно ведет расческой по мокрым волосам, и рассматривает свое отражение в зеркале. Потухший взгляд, впавшие щеки, синяки под глазами. Он похудел, под кожей четко просматриваются ребра, живот впал. 

Все чаще Бокуто будто случайно забирает оба комплекта ключей, так что не выйти из квартиры, а если выйдешь – не вернуться. Акааши как-то ушел, закрыв за собой дверь. Вернулся после возвращения Бокуто, мокрый от внезапного дождя и с разряженным телефоном. Бокуто налетел на него с криками и объятиями. Целовал лицо, кусал плечи, говорил, что очень испугался, что подумал, что Акааши снова ушел, что бросил его в очередной раз. Что уже почти сошел с ума от одних только мыслей об этом, пока набирал номер и не получал ответа. Акааши только жался к нему, греясь в чужом тепле, отвечал тихо на бесконечные вопросы и давал новые обещания. Потом убирал осколки кружки на кухне, Бокуто разбил ее на каком-то из оставшихся без ответа звонков. Заклеивал пластырям пальцы Бокуто, когда он в порыве безудержного желания помочь схватился за осколки и порезался. Тогда Бокуто только крепко обнимал всю ночь Акааши, не отпускал от себя. Стоило только пошевелиться, как он тут же просыпался и снова притягивал к себе ближе. 

Все чаще Бокуто пропадает где-то там, все позднее возвращается в квартиру-клетку к Акааши, плотно прикрывает за собой дверь и освещает комнату улыбкой. Акааши сгорает под этим светом, плавится под прикосновениями, теряет себя окончательно. Понимает, что в его жизни нет ничего, кроме этих стен и Бокуто. Понимает, что в жизни Бокуто кроме него есть еще много всего.

Осознание не давит, чувство собственного бессилия становится привычным. Акааши в Бокуто весь, целиком, без остатка. Вырваться из этой клетки никак нельзя, дверь не вынести, стену не проломить. В этом мире Акааши от Бокуто не сбежит. Если сбегать, то в другую вселенную. В другой ад, быть может.

***

На крыше ветрено. Порывы кидают в лицо жухлую листву – кто-то из жильцов посадил в больших кадках маленькие деревья. Акааши стоит на краю и щурится от яркого солнца. Всего один шаг и Бокуто его больше никогда не найдет. В другом мире он будет, наконец, свободен. Страх давит грудь, дышать тяжело. Земля так далеко внизу, что от одной мысли кружится голова.

Интересно, если Бокуто уже вернулся, он, быть может, увидит даже что-то в окно.

Акааши смеется от этой мысли: безудержно громко, до истерических всхлипов. Размазывает по лицу выступившие слезы. Подходит ближе к краю. Старается не думать о том, что мечтает, что Бокуто снова его найдет. Как и тогда, когда Акааши ушел в первый раз, тогда его хватило на месяц. Как и тогда, когда он ушел в последний раз, в пылу ссоры оставив на груди Бокуто длинную рану. Тогда его хватило почти на год. Не только Акааши творит с Бокуто что-то невообразимое, но Бокуто будит в Акааши демонов. Акааши все еще помнит, как пальцы сжимают нож, как сталь легко вспарывает кожу, как красиво течет кровь.

В этом мире от этого всего не избавиться.

Остается последний шаг, когда дверь на крышу хлопает за его спиной. Тяжелые, быстрые шаги не заглушают даже порывы ветра. Акааши разворачивается и видит ужас на лице Бокуто. Видит протянутые к нему руки, видит сложенные в немом крике губы, видит огонь в глазах. 

Акааши протягивает руки ему навстречу, делает шаг в пустоту позади себя как раз в тот момент когда очередной порыв ветра уносит его тихое: «Не отпускайте меня, Бокуто-сан». 

И Бокуто, конечно, ловит. В резком прыжке вперед столько грации, сколько не может быть у человека. Он буквально рычит, в последнее мгновение успевая схватить Акааши за руку, вытаскивает его на крышу. Акааши царапается о край, когда его втаскивают обратно, валится на поверхность, ударяясь локтями о бетон, но эта боль только показывает, что он не сбежал. В очередной раз не смог. Бокуто встает, дрожит всем телом, тянет Акааши к себе, помогает подняться; целует его мокрое от слез лицо, а потом бьет наотмашь. Акааши снова падает, щеку опаляет огнем. Бокуто кричит что-то о том, что Акааши обещал не сбегать. Что-то о том, что обещал всегда быть рядом. О том, что он не сможет без Акааши и ничего ему в этом мире больше не надо. Бокуто подхватывает Акааши за футболку, дергает вверх так резко, что ткань трещит, заставляет подняться на ноги, а потом бьет снова. Акааши слизывает кровь с разбитой губы, чувствует, как заплывает глаз. Собирает все силы и бьет Бокуто ногой под колени. Бокуто падает, Акааши сразу оказывается сверху и бьет по лицу, по груди, сжимает пальцы на шее, но тут же отпускает. Кричит о всех тех невыполненных обещаниях, о всех тех надеждах, которые Бокуто дарил и сам же разбивал, о том, что верил всем сердцем, но ничего не меняется. Акааши сжимает обеими руками голову Бокуто и из оставшихся сил прикладывает затылком о бетонную поверхность крыши. Потом снова бьет по лицу. Удары не такие сильные, как хотелось бы, но их столько, что кожа лопается под пальцами, кровь выступает на лице и это так красиво, что Акааши даже не страшно себе признаться: ему это нравится.

Удар ребром ладони по шее прилетает неожиданно. Акааши хрипит, теряя возможность дышать, а Бокуто скидывает его с себя, утыкает лицом в пол, заламывает руки за спиной. Акааши кажется, что он сейчас сломается. Его тело просто не выдержит этого всего. Быть может, Бокуто сам и поможет ему сбежать в другой мир. И если подумать, это отличный вариант. Акааши улыбается разбитыми губами, пока его лицо вжимают в бетон. Никогда еще он так не улыбался.

***

Акааши приходит в себя в кровати. Осматривается, стараясь понять, где он. Комната в квартире Бокуто.

Голова нещадно болит, горло будто стерто наждачкой. Один глаз не открывается совсем. Акааши ощупывает лицо, но каждое прикосновение отдается болью. Шея болит тоже. Как и ребра, как, кажется, все тело. Он рассматривает свои руки в полумраке – костяшки сбиты. Он сжимает пальцы в кулак и вспоминает ощущения от ударов по чужому лицу.

Произошедшее на крыше кажется всего лишь страшным сном. Слишком нереально все это. Акааши снова ощупывает лицо, морщась, проводит пальцами по пластырям. Ощупывает другую сторону кровати – пусто.

Из гостиной слышен шум телевизора. Акааши тихо ступает по коридору, кутаясь в одеяло, заглядывает в комнату. Диван разобран, Бокуто лежит поверх одеяла в одних трусах и щелкает пультом. Акааши заходит в комнату, Бокуто никак не реагирует, продолжая смотреть в экран. Акааши скидывает одеяло, оставаясь в одном белье, забирается на диван, сворачивается под боком у Бокуто. Тот приобнимает его, даже не поворачивая головы. Его рука греет лучше всякого одеяла. Акааши жмется ближе, чувствуя себя на своем месте. Окончательно понимая, что ему не вырваться не потому что не может, а потому что не хочет. Четыре стены – его дом, Бокуто – его мир, и ничего больше не нужно.

Акааши приподнимается на локтях, заглядывает Бокуто в лицо. Тот смотрит в ответ, его взгляд не проживает, как обычно бывает. Только греет. От него светло и снова хочется верить, что все будет хорошо, пусть даже вслух никто и ничего не обещает. Акааши ведет пальцами по синяку на скуле, царапает ногтями корочку в уголке губ. Бокуто гладит его по плечами, спине, прижимает ближе. Оставляет пульт где-то рядом, обнимает обеими руками, тянет к себе. Акааши забирается на него сверху, садится на бедра. Наклоняется и целует, не обращая внимания на боль, на то, что корка на его губах или на губах Бокуто лопается и поцелуй на вкус, как кровь. Сладко.

Акааши отстраняется и облизывается. Губы Бокуто красные от крови, припухшие от ударов. Он ведет по ним кончиком языка и улыбается, широко и так искренне. Должно быть больно. Он кривится на долю секунды, но улыбка не исчезает с его губ. Акааши привычно тонет в ней, даже не стараясь сопротивляться.

– Все будет хорошо, – говорит Бокуто. – Обещаю, я больше не причиню тебе вреда, а ты обещай, что больше никогда меня не бросишь, – он ведет ладонями – шершавыми, горячими, – по бедрам Акааши, по его талии, спине. – Я очень сильно испугался, когда нашел твою записку. И очень сильно разозлился, когда увидел тебя там, на крыше. Потерял контроль. Прости. Это не повторится, обещаю. 

– Хорошо, – улыбается Акааши и ведет кончиками пальцев по голой груди Бокуто. – А если повторится, – он рисует круги слева, там, где под пальцами тяжело и нервно бьется чужое сердце. – Если вы нарушите обещание, – он спускается пальцами ниже, – я вас убью, – просто заканчивает он и давит пальцами под ребра и вверх и добавляет: – Поверьте, теперь я точно знаю куда бить.

– Хорошо, – Бокуто улыбается ненормально счастливо для человека, которого только что пригрозили убить. Он роняет Акааши на себя, прижимает изо всех сил, обнимая обеими руками. Целует волосы и шепчет:

– Что же ты со мной творишь.

– Что хочу, – отвечает Акааши, целуя и кусая его шею.


End file.
